Cat got your Tongue
by Shiny Vash
Summary: Ummmm...ya theres yaoi, i wrote it with my friend Muraki! good times....Kyou and Tsuzuki no crossover thingy optionshakes fist this is my first one posted!


One day Kyou was having his average angry day, while hanging out with Tooru. Then all of the sudden, Vash the Stampede jumps out of the thin air and gloms him, unintentionally Kyou turns into a cat. Little did he know that, devil hunter Tsuzuki was lurking behind them (clearly watching Kyou ^_^) "I've got you know you demon!" Tsuzuki yelled as Kyou changed. Kyou dashed hoping not to be seen by the amazingly handsome stranger. Tsuzuki gave chase after the cat shaped Kyou and soon had him cornered in a deserted alleyway. Kyou was in shock, he couldn't change back know, he would be discovered (he didn't even think about the fact that he would be naked!). "I saw you change demon, and by the order of Hades the summons section, and I Asato Tsuzuki, you will return from whence you came, "Kyou was in shock at the fire closing in on him, luckily he changed back in time to dodge it.  
  
Tsuzuki stared at the naked young man before him, he was beautiful. Suddenly Tsuzuki felt the urge to run his fingers through the man's boy really, silky orange hair. Tsuzuki couldn't find the strength to attack again, he tried to speak but all he saw was Kyou. Kyou noticed that his pursuer wasn't attacking, he was blushing furiously and staring at Kyou. Then Kyou realized he wasn't wearing anything. He at first wanted to hide but the look in Tsuzuki's eyes forced him to draw closer. He wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's waist and drew him in whispering "My name is Kyou, and you are?" Tsuzuki was in shock but he he'd Kyou none the less, it was a feeling like nothing he had with Hisouka. "I'm Asato Tsuzuki." Tsuzuki felt Kyou's hands brush his lower back and began to lift up his shirt, soon they were both naked in the dark alley pressing up against the cold brick wall. Kyou's hand brushed Tsuzuki's inner thigh and began to travel higher. Tsuzuki moaned as he felt Kyou grasp his length and began to run him strongly. The boy looked so young but the feeling was so experienced. The Un measurable pleasure was so intense that his feet lifted and they were on the ground pressed together. Kyou bent down and kissed Tsuzuki, biting his lip and making him gasp. He took the opportunity to slip his tounge into Tsuzuki's mouth and explore him. Kyou was suprised at the taste of candy inside Tsuzuki and wondered if anything else tasted like candy. He bent down and licked Tsuzuki's tip, teasing him. "Don't stop, keep going." Tsuzuki pleaded. All Tsuzuki could think of was Kyou and how he had never felt this was. He held Kyou's head and leaned it forward. He kissed the tip then took it into his mouth. He bobbed his head and caressed it with his tongue. Kyou lifted his head and said "Hmm, it does taste like candy". Tsuzuki blushed furiously. Tsuzuki gasped as he felt kyou's fingers probing him, first one, then two fingers stretching him and making him moan loudly. Kyou's smiled, he was pleased that his work was good. tsuzuki reached into his pant pocket (which was thrown aside in a fit of passion) and withdrew a small bottle. "Lube?" Kyou inquired. Tsuzuki grinned and replied "I never leave home without it." Both of them were struggling to get the bottle open, the cap had obviously been used a lot. Kyou finally got it open and spread it on himself and Tsuzuki preparing them both. Tsuzuki flinched at the icy coldness of the liquid. Kyou grabbed Tsuzuki and turned him around, the silky motion was like poetry. Kyou plunged into him and growled with pleasure! The pressure was building and Tsuzuki fell to his knees. Kyou fell with him and began to pump him. gasping with effort. Even though the ally way was cold and the heat was almost unbearable. Kyou arched his back as he climaxed and collapsed on top of Tsuzuki and withdrew. They both lied on top of each other, seeming very contented. "Thank you" Tsuzuki whispered into Kyou's ear. "My pleasure" he replied Tsuzuki finally dressed because of the cell phone call confirming a vampire in the area. "I'll be right there Gushoshin." Tsuzuki ran off. That's when Kyou realized that he left his clothes with Tooru when he changed into a cat. "Great, Absolutely wonderful." he said sarcastically to himself.  
~ Fin ~ 


End file.
